106 Osaka Apartment B
by UnderdogHero
Summary: AU. Despite having lived a smooth, satisfying life, Mitsusada Kin found herself wishing something would happen to add some bumps in the road she seemed to be endlessly walking. Cue the noisy neighbors, the arguing couple downstairs, a Gundam obsessed older brother, and every bump in the road she never needed. Companion fic to Apartment A by Shadownia 'Fried Rice' Clow.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: What's this, another multi-chapter story? I really am insane. This was something only two sleep-deprived teenage fangirls could think of. No, really, I think it was about 2 am when the idea came to mind and we were on the phone. Anyways, this fic is a companion to Shadownia 'Fried rice' Clow's _**106 Osaka Apartment A**_, as my character's side. God, I've got so much stuff I need to finish that this is like suicide. So here we go, Kin's side to the total crack-fic that we came up with.

**Warnings:** Pure crack and possible adult themes. Sorry, I'm still not up to writing that stuff. Rating may go up though if I get the guts to do it.

**Pairing:** Well, let's leave that to you guys to find out.

**106 Osaka Apartment B**

**Chapter 1**

The ride was smooth, not a bump in the road, which she found odd for such an area. Wasn't the country supposed to have unpaved and bumpy roads? Not that she cared, it was rare that she left the old house before. Other than school, home, and the occasional hardware store, life was smooth, like the road. Nothing but smooth... and boring.

Mitsusada Kinta sighed, pressing her cheek against the car door, eyes shut. The move wasn't really what had her down, it was the thought of transferring schools. It wasn't leaving her friends behind either, no, she hadn't had many friends back in Shinjuku anyways. Not that she needed them. All she felt she needed was a workshop, wood, and a bear. That was all, that was it.

The car stopped suddenly, a finger jabbing her side. Kinta jumped, turning to glare at her brother.

"Sapph," He said, using the nickname his friends had given her. "We're here."

Already? She hadn't even noticed them drive into the city. Had she been asleep that long? she quickly turned to look out the window, only for her expression to darken.

"Define 'here'. " She said slowly, meeting her brother's eyes. Mitsusada Kenji beamed down at her, so much she though she might go blind. "I thought we were going to the new apartment."

"We were," He sighed, giving up on the smiles. He knew she saw through them easily, much like his friends. "But I got a call from the moving van. They won't be there for another hour and a half because of traffic, so I thought we should check out our new schools." He waved a hand to the window, motioning to the large building.

The school loomed down on her threateningly, as if taunting her. Due to such a late transfer, she was required to repeat her 5th year again once school started in the spring, which was at least a month and a half away. Until then, she'd be reading through materials supplied by the school in order to brush up on what she'd miss. Despite being a year older, she didn't find the arrangement unnatural. She'd missed enough having to help move, so it was only natural they'd want her to catch up. No, it was the thought of being in a class with kids younger and louder(not that she was loud anyways) that made her dread the coming school year.

"... We sure picked a time to move." She heard Kenji say from his spot in the driver's seat. "To think, today's Christmas and we can't even celebrate at home."

"Not that there's anything to celebrate regardless, Ken-nii." Kin stated. "It's just you and me."

"Gai and Yuri, too." He huffed, giving her a look. Yes, the two who'd given her the nickname 'Sapph' due to her dark blue eyes that matched her brother's lighter ones. She fingered her dark blond hair, silently cursing their family genes. People were going to stare, and she was going to have to deal with it. "Let's go check out the new schools. I think classes are just starting, so there shouldn't be that many people around."

The two stepped out of the car which, to Kinta's surprise, was parked near the entrance. Keni reached into his bag, pulling out a bright red apple.

"Here, something to snack on while looking around." He grinned, watching as his sister took the fruit, a silent 'thank you' passing through her lips. She put it into the large front pocket - hopefully she wouldn't trip or bump into anyone - of her dark blue hoodie. He ruffled her hair, not really minding the death glare he was receiving. "I'm going to check out the university, so meet me back here in about an hour." With that, she watched as he took off towards the large red building next to her school.

Turning back towards her own hellhole, Kinta sighed, staring at the building with dead eyes. Another car pulled over somewhere to her left, and she heard the sounds of a a father bidding his daughter goodbye. She felt eyes on her, but she didn't bother turning to look in the person's direction. If she didn't acknowledge anyone, they'd leave her alone. Just like before.

Sighing, she stuffed her hands into her pockets, feeling the smooth surface of the red apple.

_Always smooth._

xXxXxXx

"... What is this... thing."

It wasn't exactly a question, more of a statement perhaps. The door to their new apartment - which was quite oddly shaped in her opinion - was covered from top to bottom in christmas lights, glitter, stars, tree ornaments and possibly the ugliest wreath Kinta had ever seen. The Gloomy Bear and Gundam, however, were much appreciated.

Kenji seemed to be thinking the same thing as he stared at their brightly lit door.

"Well... I'm sure if we leave it someone will be here to take it back later." He said slowly, shifting the box in his arms. Kinta inserted the key into the lock, opening the door and making way for her brother to walk in. The lights flickered on and both were greeted with a spacious living area, connected to a moderately sized kitchen. A hallway some ways to the side showed where their rooms and the bathroom would probably be.

"It's nice, I guess." Kinta huffed. Despite the weird shape of the building itself, the actual apartment seemed to be in good condition. Kenji smiled slightly, setting down the box on the counter.

"Now," He said, leaning on the counter. "Let's unload, okay?"

xXxXxXx

A/N: So in short explanation: we were playing that whole 'who would you want as a big brother' type of this, then this monstrosity happened. I feel like I should upload something like a chart once we get further into the story to show where the characters live and add relationships, but that won't be for a long time. I would suggest going to Shadownia's profile and checking out _**Apartment A**_ to get both sides of the story. And until our next update, here's a little omake that I don't think I'll be able to fit in anywhere, and since I am skipping the whole unloading scene.

_Omake #1_:

Kinta let out a puff of air, finally having unloaded the last of her things. Everything she needed was there. Her worktable, her turtle, her bears...

She stood up, walking out of her room and up to the door directly in front of hers. She knocked once.

"Keni-nii, I'm done." She called, turning the doorknob. "Are yo-"

She froze, stopping mid-sentance at the sight. They were _everywhere_. Gundams decorated every shelf, every display case, every empty space that was no longer empty had some sort of robot character on it. She felt something inside her die, now she knew where her own unhealthy obsession with bears came from.

Kenji looked up from his box - hopefully the last - and grinned.

"Told you they'd all fit!"

Kinta stayed silent for a moment longer before sighing.

"I didn't see anything."

Afterword: GAWD THE AMOUNT OF TIMES I HAD TO EDIT THIS I'm not even gonna go there.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I decided to celebrate the closing of season two with an update. I swear, 104 made me cry, squee, and everything in between all at the same time. Then there's that feeling of complete emptiness that happens right after a really good series finishes, even though I know season 3 is gonna start soon. Although the whole time I kept thinking 'what's gonna happen to Leon?' and 'he better appear in season 3, or I'll rage' and people know I mean it. Not to mention the two and a half week wait for season three to start is really gonna kill me. So here's chapter 2 of _**Apartment B**_. Also, since the last chapter focused so much on Kin's angsting(why do my characters always turn out this way? Someone tell me) I decided I'd write a little from Koutei's POV before switching back. I think I can do that much.

**Chapter 2**

**Paranoia runs in the family**

"Ken-nii, where are you going?"

Kenji looked up, halfway done with putting on his shoes when his sister approached him. He grinned.

"Going to greet the neighbors." He said, slipping his socked feet into his other shoe. "I'd have earlier, but..."

Kinta hummed, tilting her head. "Well, I'm going to be in my room working then. Don't disturb me unless the apartment is on fire, or I'll drill your head into the wall."

"Right, do not disturb."

He watched her turn back to him, disappearing down the hallway. He sighed, things never change.

The sudden sound of a drill broke the momentary silence, and he chuckled.

"I wonder what she's making..."

xXxXxXx

The front door looked so intimidating now that he stood in front of it. He inhaled deeply, what was there to be scared of? All he needed to do was knock, say hello, and introduce himself. Probably answer a few(possibly) awkward questions, then he could go back and build his new model Gundam. Maybe he could get Kinta to do her work in his room for some sibling bonding, she always did love building things.

He shook his head. No! Now was _not_ the time to think of this. He slowly approached the door, lifting a hand.

_Knock knock_.

There, he did it. Now maybe that little voice in the back of his head(that sounded suspiciously like Yuri) would shut up.

He flinched at the _click_ that signaled the door opening, visibly wondering just _why_ it was getting so hard to breath. Was this that paranoia his friends talked about? He didn't like it.

The door opened to reveal a young(man? woman?) with shoulder length blue hair and matching blue eyes. S/he looked surprised, before smiling gently.

"Hello, can I help you?" Oh, that was definitely a guy. With that cleared up, Kenji inwardly composed himself enough to manage a strained(hopefully the man wouldn't notice) smile and speak.

"Hello. My name is Mitsusada Kenji." He said, bowing his head slightly. "Me and my sister just moved in to the apartment next door, so I thought I'd greet our neighbors." Oh god, his voice wasn't shaking, was it? It didn't seem like it, as the man simply smiled again.

"I see. I'm Sendou Aichi. I live here with my husband and daughter. I hope we'll get along." Husband? He must have looked confused, because the man, Aichi, explained: "Ah, it's a little complicated, but I hope you don't mind that we're..."

"Oh, no, it's fine. We won't mind at all, I'm actually the same, kind of. It is confusing." He laughed, scratching his cheek. "I better be going now, I don't want my sister to burn the apartment down." With that, he turned with a wave.

"Ah, just a moment." Aichi called. Kenji turned back. "Um, your sister, how old is she?"

"Eh? Ah, she's eleven." There was a pause as Aichi processed the information, looking quite shocked.

"But, you look like your in your twenties! She's rather young." He said. Kenji knew he was saying it out of surprise rather than ridicule, but it stung either way.

"My mom was rather young, around 22, when she had me, so I was around 18 when my sister came to be." He said cautiously. He didn't want to give away too much information about their family, like the reason it was _just_ him and his sister, or why his sister was with him in the first place. "It's a little confusing, but we moved here since I'm attending the university nearby and she's going to be transferred into the fifth grade at the elementary school right next door."

Something sparked in Aichi's eyes, something like realization. "Oh, my husband teaches there, and my daughter is in the fifth grade at the school." He smiled. "Please get along with them."

Kenji smiled. "I will."

xXxXxXx

"Ken-nii's getting close to the neighbors, I can hear them."

Kinta sat under the window of her brother's room, reading the back of one of his model Gundam boxes. A cellphone was held between her shoulder and ear, a little bear charm hanging off it, the bell around it chiming.

"_Does it matter? As long as he doesn't say too much, it should be fine. I mean, even he knows that no one needs to know that your parents are- Oi, you, back off. Can't you see I'm on the phone?_"

There was a familiar whine on the other end as the speakers argued, and Kinta sighed.

"With the way you two get along, I'm surprised you can live under the same roof, Leon-nii." She said, a tiny smile slipping. There was the sound of a door slamming on the other end, before the speaker said:

"_Once people see how we act, they stop thinking it's sad that we get couple counseling from an elementary schooler-_"

"That happens to have more knowledge on the subject than the two adults she happens to be counseling." Her smile grew at the annoyed sigh, "Even though I'm an elementary schooler."

"_Right. Look, I gotta go, someone's whining through the door again. I need to go shut him up._"

"Wait, when are you guys moving again? and where?" She had to know, seeing as these two were her main source of entertainment.

"_Two weeks. And like I'm telling you, you little monster_."

"Okay. Don't talk to the toilet, I've heard it's bad for your sanity. You know, whatever's left of it."

"_For the last _fucking _time, it's not-_" Deciding it was time to stop him before it started, Kinta pulled the phone away from her ear and swiped the 'call end' button, effectively silencing her companion.

"Was that Leon?" Kenji said, walking into the room. Kinta shrugged, placing the phone on the desk next to her. "I know those two need the help, but go easy on them. They have enough problems as it is."

"You mean besides the fact that Leon-nii is half-crazy and Daigo-san is _extremely_ clingy when Leon-nii is _extremely_ not?"

"Only half?" Kenji said, raising his eyebrows. "I guess he has gotten better then, if that's anything to go by."

Kinta shrugged again, handing him the box. He nodded, carefully taking off the tape that kept it sealed. "What were you making?"

"Another shelf. At the rate your going, I think you'll need it soon." She said, lazily motioning to the Gundam-filled room."

"... Thanks, I think."

xXxXxXx

A/N: Head-canon says the reason Koutei hates attention is because of paranoia. It'll take time to explain, but if you really need to know my reasoning, go ahead and ask. Also, I couldn't decide if I wanted to throw in Leon or Yuri for the phone call, but since this is in honor of episode 104, Leon seemed like the best choice, and it'll make more sense in later chapters(you know, if we get that far) And if anyone is confused about the pairing, check my profile, it has all my reasoning there. It makes sense when you look at it like I do. And for anyone that's confused about the whole toilet thing, me and Shadownia dubbed Void the 'Magical Talking Toilet'. Don't ask, you'll just get a headache.

Omake #2:

_Message from _Leon-nii

_Subject: _Therapy

_As I thought this was a horrible idea_

_.  
_

_Message from _Monster

_Subject: _Re: Therapy

_I didn't think of it, you did.  
_

_.  
_

_Message from_ Monster

_Subject: _RE: Therapy

_I think paranoia runs in my family_

_.  
_

_Mesage from _Leon-nii

_Subject:_ RE: Therapy

_I'm not even going to ask_

_.  
_

_Message from _Monster

_Subject:_ RE: Therapy

_You'd just get a headache_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Reading the second part of _**Apartment A**_ made me want to update, just to be an ass. Well, I guess this is technically a good thing, since I had to force myself to writ the last chapter. My motivation? "If I don't do it now, I'll put it off forever." Which should be my motivation for everything, but there are some things that can be done right away and some that can't. This is something that can.

**Chapter 3**

**Introducing a new victi-er, friend**

_Just one more..._

Kinta glared at the drill in her hands, cursing it for jamming. She tossed it aside, looking around. Her eyes locked onto a large toolbox in the corner of the room. She stood, walking over and kicking the top open. She scowled.

"You've got to be kidding me..." She groaned, staring down at the metal box. Most of her supplies had dwindled, leaving her with a few screws and bolts and maybe a few others, but the quality of the tools was to be desired. She crouched down, lifting up the spare drill. She shook it once and turned it over a few times before sighing, dropping it back into the toolbox. Busted.

Kinta sighed once again, walking over to the large dresser that held her bag.

"Ken-nii, I'm going out!"

xXxXxXx

_Maybe I should have called Leon-nii to help..._

Kinta huffed, adjusting her grip on the large bag she'd brought with her. It was filled to the rim with new supplies(and a new drill, that she'd definitely take better care of now...) and was beginning to cut into the skin of her fingers. She lifted it up off the ground, onto the first step of their apartment building. She let out a relieved sigh, taking a seat on the bottom step next to her load.

A flash of red and black caught her eyes, causing her to turn just in time to see it disappear into the elevator.

... Elevator?

Scowling deeply at the little detail she'd forgotten, Kinta stood, grabbing hold of the torn straps of the bag. Screw the elevator, she didn't have that kind of patience. And besides, Yuri was always telling her she needed to get out more anyways. But... Their place _was_ on the top floor...

"Do you need some help?"

Kinta looked up, meeting the eyes of a young man(she was sure he was a man) with deep blue eyes and greyish-black hair with wing-shaped clips on either side of his head. He had a bag hanging to his side, a large black book sticking out the stop. He was dressed head-to-toe in black, other than a light blue shirt that exposed part of his stomach, faded white gloves, and a pair of stark white headphones around his neck. He tilted his head.

"That looks heavy, do you need help getting it upstairs?"

Kinta thought for a moment that maybe there really was someone besides her brother out there looking out for her, then quickly tossed the thought aside. By his looks, he seemed to be just a student living in the apartment. And it was only proper etiquette to ask such a thing, especially since she was pretty young...

"Yes, it is." She said finally. "Can you help? My place is all the way on the fourth floor."

The boy smiled, holding out a hand to take one of the bag straps.

"You take one side and I'll take the other."

Kinta nodded, tightening her grip on the left strap. They lifted it off the step, making their way up the long staircase.

xXxXxXx

His name was Charon, she'd learned. He was in his first year of college, where he was apparently majoring literature and art, which explained the large book in his bag. He also happened to be a pretty ruthless realist, from the way he spoke about his classes and schoolmates.

"I live in the first apartment on the second floor, with my cousin Marron." He said, pointing as they passed the hallway. The building had a set of stairs on either side to make getting to the rooms easier, with an elevator right in the middle.

"Your lucky, it's a shorter walk from the lobby." Kinta replied, shifting her grip on the bag. Charon laughed airily.

"Not really." He said, shrugging. "We're right below the Blaster twins, so it's pretty hard to get any sleep." At her confused stare, he continued. "They're a pair of twins that moved in from England. We call them that because they use that word as a theme for their characters in Vanguard Online." Kinta blinked.

"Me and my brother play that." She said without thinking. Charon smiled.

"Really. We'll have to party up some time. I'm not in a guild so it won't be any problem." He said, then sighed. "But yeah, we ended up with a pretty bad spot. The twins, Blake and William Ritter, they never stop arguing. Well, they do sometimes, but that just means..." He shook his head, a trace of a blush evident on his pale face. "No, I don't want to go there. But that's what these-" He tapped the white headphones with a smirk. "-are for."

Kinta laughed lightly at that, understanding completely. A lot of people had been like that at their old place, it wasn't surprising that it was the same in a place like this.

"So can you explain something to me?" Charon nodded, giving her his full attention. "How do things work around here. My brother talked everything over with the landlord on the phone, so I don't really..."

Charon nodded again, understanding what she was talking about. "Not much goes on around here. Trash days are on Thursdays, and you can't be late or you'll have to wait a week with a full bin." He began counting off on his free hand. "And then... the landlord believes that, even though we live in an apartment complex, we all need to get to know each other, so there's a community bonding night once a month. The date is always random, so wouldn't suggest trying to remember it. Some people don't bother coming though, so there's never really much to talk about."

"I see..." Kinta said, slightly relieved. "Can you tell me about any of the people here? We've been here for a few days, but I really haven't really met anyone besides you."

Charon shrugged. "Sure. Well, I already told you about the Blaster twins, so they're out. Let's see, on your floor there's the Kai-Sendou family, which is the first door on the left side of the building. At the end of the hall there's Nightmist and Aqua's family. Nightmist won't tell anyone his real name, but I think he's just too absorbed in Vanguard Online to bother with it. He and his wife Aqua aren't getting along much lately, so a bunch of the residents are betting on how long it'll take her to snap. They've got Argos bunking with them too, and from what I've heard a few times, he isn't making things much better. To think, he and Nightmist are supposed to be childhood friends." He shook his head.

"Right next door to them is the Mutsuki-Miwa family. I don't know them very well, so I can't tell you much, but they're really close to the Kai-Sendou family. You'd have better luck asking them, but they're a little... odd, too, but not in a bad way. They're daughter scares me though." He shivered. "I can't believe she's only ten... Anyways, on the second floor there's Akane-nee, she's and old friend of my cousin's. She breeds dogs, and takes advantage of the apartment's animal-tolerance policy. The landlord can't complain since he owns a cat and didn't really say anything about dogs when she moved in. The landlord himself is pretty weird, he always wants us to call him manager. He has a room with his niece on the first floor.

"At the end of the second floor there's the twins Incubo and Sogno Magro. They're classmates and friends of mine that transferred here from Italy in high school, and they're majoring in art. They say they wanna be painters, and they've definitely got the skill to do it. The room right next to their's... well, not many people go near it. Everyone says it's haunted, but no one knows really. Umm, Oh, there's that creepy doctor on the first floor too. Uh, yeah, don't go near there. I've got another friend and classmate on the third floor, Tier, but he's really closed off. He doesn't come out much. He's rooming with a friend from high school, Reijy. I think they're sharing the rent, but they argue a lot, so I'm surprised neither of them are dead yet." He paused for a moment, then sighed. "That's everyone I either care to remember or remember for the sake of keeping my sanity and innocence, though the last part I think doesn't count anymore with where my room is."

Kinta let all this information process. She was glad, after hearing everything, that she'd run into someone sane to explain everything. Charon seemed like a totally normal guy, even if he was a bit blunt, but that was nothing she couldn't overlook. It also seemed like there was a bit he was purposely leaving out, but she didn't want to push him. Besides, he seemed like he'd make good conversation, and that was something Kinta was in dire need of. They'd get along just fine.

There was a flash of red hair again as they neared the top floor, that disappeared inside the first apartment.

"I guess they've got a guest." Charon commented, both of them walking past the window. The curtains were drawn, hiding whatever was going on. Both of them jumped when the sounds of screaming and crashing could be heard inside, along with other things Kinta would rather not know. Kinta exchanged a glance with the taller boy.

"... We should go."

xXxXxXx

A/N: This got interrupted halfway through by a call from Shadownia, because apparently she killed another pairing I took a liking to. For anyone who's wondering, yes that was _Black Sage Charon_ from Shadow Paladin. We are adding units from the card game as people here, so most of the 'people' in the explanation above you may recognize. I had to think of excuses not to give Nightmist a name, since I'm not the one writing him. As for who the twins are... well, _**Apartment A**_ goes more in depth with them. This chapter was just a way to not only introduce a new character so I'd have more to work with, but also to explain a bit about the apartment and it's residents. As for why I chose Charon, well, I happen to own the card despite not running Shadow Paladin (Dark Irregulars FTW no matter what Shadownia says) and also to spite my friend who wants the card but I don't plan on giving it up. He's pretty, dammit, and if I wanna keep the card I paid for, I will keep it. I also notice that's already two chapters all set within a day, if _**A**_ was anything to go by...

By the way, the units used but named so far are:

Tier(beast in German) = Beast in Hand

Incubo(nightmare in Italian) = Nightmare Painter

Sogno(dream in Italian) = Dream Painter


End file.
